


Pet Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some gay shit in a store





	Pet Shop

She was running around the petstore like a kid in a candy shop. Her fingers grazing over the glass of every display while her other hand kept her fingers firmly against yours, as she dragged you from exhibit to exhibit she spoke to every animal as if it was the most important thing in the room, and you loved it more than anything. The way her voice went up an octave everytime she encountered anything small and fluffy, she would grin at the hamsters, and gerbils, and all the other tiny mammals. Anyone else’s voice going that high would have been shrill but somehow when she did it, it was smooth and almost like she was cooing to an infant. Everytime you would stroll past a case with a snake, or a lizard, or any other slimy reptile, you would always cringe back, still grasping her hand as she leaned down and spoke in a hushed tone, her words sultry and smooth, extremely fitting to the creatures as she’d push a lock of pinkish hair behind her ear to get a closer look at the little monsters, her free hand lightly tapping on the glass to try and get their attention. When she saw all the fish she would giggle and your heart would melt as she rushed to point out a fish with an unfortunately shaped head, when she found particularly gnarly ones she would always turn to you with that enormous grin plastered on her face as she looked for your approval of the deformed fish that she had discovered. Your favorite was always the kittens, that was the only time you guys ever released each others hands so you could both embrace the little furballs, she would sing little songs to them under her breath in hopes that one will fall asleep in her lap as she stroked her fingers through the assortment of kittens splayed across her legs until she stood back up and gleefully grabbed your hand again because a colorful bird caught her attention from across the store. She whistled into the cage, sticking her purple painted nails through the slats of the bird prison to try and pet the feathery friend.  
“Are you two together?” There was venom in the voice from the woman across the aisle, she tried to cover it with some sweet sickly, suburban white bullshit tone. Toni didn’t even notice as she pretended she could communicate with the bird. You pretended not to hear as you tried to tug your girlfriend into another aisle, the woman followed you, “Because there are children here.” You turned to her and the hate was apparent in her eyes and all you can think about was how you were once children too, 17 years old and pumped full of hormones. Confused and scared because you knew your parents wouldn’t have wanted you to be kissing girls, you were children when your peers were killed during your highschool years and all you had was Toni. You were just children when people told you it wasn’t right for you to be with someone you loved. And it stung. You wanted to snap back but you just purse your lips.  
“Yes.” You didn’t want to look at her, you don’t even want to look at Toni because you know she’s most likely seething with rage and you pulled her away to the fish section again. Because you love her and don’t want her to get caught up in this ridiculous argument, because you know that she’ll get emotional and you’ll have to spend all night trying to calm her down, because you care about her too much to let this happen. So you call over a store attendant. Because you know the best way to calm her down is going to be to buy her that stupid ugly fish.


End file.
